


Poker night

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hidden Relationship, Love, Poker, friends - Freeform, kiss, prompt, stunning art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: a little FRIENDS crossover placed in Monica's and Rachel's apartment/balcony where Emma and Killian make out hoping their friends won't discover their hidden relationship. But suddenly Emma says three words and blows their cover.





	Poker night

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is based on a great manip Chiara did on TUMBLR (I attached it but please don't steal her art!) - she was so generous to share the picture with all of us and now it's the wallpaper of my MacBook and every time I look at it I want to write something about it - and I finally have // go check @suwya out on TUMBLR, praise her, send her kudos, her manips and art is so great!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little drabble!

 

If she was able to play poker? - definitely not, no chance she would ever understand the rules but it looked so cool and fun so she agreed to it.

They were her friends, they just did such things like having a poker night. She never thought that this decision would lead to the situation she was in now – pressed against the wall at the balcony of Snow's and her apartment. They could find them any minute but Emma couldn't bring it up in herself to care.  
  
  
Feeling Killian's wet tongue on her throat, his scruff reddening her skin and his hands all over her body made her knees weak. She had to bite her hand or she gave them away by moaning too loudly.

 

“Where the hell are these to now? They should only check if the barbecue was still switched on or not. Emma's eyes widened. When they now came around the pillar they would see them, pressed against the wall, making out like horny teenagers.

 

“I can't see them outside, they must have slipped inside, maybe Killian went to his flat to gather the cigars he promised us,” Robin said, his voice suddenly closer as before. He and maybe the others too stood in front of the big window next to the wall they were pressed against.

 

Emma wanted to push Killian off herself but the same time she wanted him to be even closer. She pulled his head up and crashed her lips to his, rubbing herself against him and ignoring the voices from the inside. She was far too gone to even care. If she was honest, the whole situation turned her on even more.

 

“Love, we should go back inside, maybe I climb down the ladder and you let me in so I get the bloody cigars and not to steer any rumors.” Emma nodded but didn't break the kiss. _Why did they hide their relationship again? She couldn't recall it at the moment._

 

“I swear to god, if he tried again to coax Emma into anything she isn't ready for yet, I'll break his neck,” David's voice was angry now, she couldn't hear what Snow was saying but she seemed to try to calm him down again. _Right, **that** was the reason – her brother, her overprotective brother who had no idea of her life but was still thinking he knew what was best for her._

 

Emma shook her head, she tried to stay calm, tried again to push Killian off herself but if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to, she didn't want to break the kiss nor to stop making out and the last thing she wanted was to hide anymore.

 

“Emma,” Killian whispered between kisses, his low rumbling voice going straight to Emma's already soaked center. “Love we have to go back or they will find us out here.”

 

“So?” Emma answered, sucking a mark into his skin above his collarbone, well hidden for the public eye by his shirt.

 

“So? I don't bloody want to be the next nameless corpse found in some alley in the city!”

 

Emma looked at him irritated, not understanding right away.

 

“Come on, Emma, your brother is a cop, do you really think he isn't capable of killing someone and get away with it?”

 

“He would never kill you!”

 

“Why not, 'cause I'm 'his friend'?” Killian shook his head sternly looking at her, he knew exactly that for seducing Emma he would die sooner or later.  
  


“No, because I love you and he would never destroy my happiness,” Emma answered absentmindedly, stroking his cheek when Killian stepped back a bit staring at her with wide eyes.

 

In an instant, Emma's eyes widened in horror. Did she really say that she loved Killian? Before she was able to realise that Killian was standing in the middle of the balcony, hair disheveled, lips kiss swollen and on full display to her friends, she heard Regina's voice to her left.

 

“You love Captain guyliner?” She didn't sound offensive but clearly surprised.

  
“I-” Emma wasn't able to tear her eyes away from Killian who was still standing too far from her, staring back at her in shock. “Killian? Killian, I-. Let me.-”

 

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Killian lunged forward, pressing her against the wall again, kissing her like never before.

 

“I WILL KILL HIM!” David yelled but he was held back by Robin and Snow who were talking insistently to him.

 

“I love you too, Swan. I think I always loved you. And I also don't want to hide anymore,” he caressed the apple of her cheek, pecking her lips tenderly before taking her hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

He guided her inside, following her through the window but stopped her after he closed the window behind them. “It was nice meeting you, Emma. Don't you forget, that I will always love you.” He kissed her again before he stepped into the living room, leaving behind Emma who was touching her lips, turning her head and staring at the back of Killian irritated. _What was going on now? Why had he-_

 

“YOU!” David's voice filled the apartment and Emma understood. She couldn't stop the smile blooming on her face. Oh how much she loved her overdramatic friend – uhm, boyfriend.

 

Taking a deep breath she followed him and stopped her brother from committing a crime right in the middle of her and Snow's living room.

 

Two weeks later, when David finally calmed down and only his left eye twitched every time he saw Killian and her holding hands or kissing or only looking at each other, they sat on 'their' couch at Central Perk, laughing about said evening and deciding that they should give poker another chance, now that all cards laid on the table.

 


End file.
